


Pi[e] Day

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Rubs, Gen, Pie, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, please forgive the fact that everyone is OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel seeks forgiveness from the brothers (read: Dean) for leaving them on their own for so long. Sam recommends pie. Castiel… potentially goes overboard as he is prone to do. Dean follows suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi[e] Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is two days late. But it had to be done.

Sam is hunched over his laptop, browsing through local records, when he hears a feathery rustle and turns to see Castiel standing behind him, looking abashed. "Hello Sam."  
The younger Winchester tries not to let his irritation show on his face. He rubs a hand tiredly across his eyes. From his peripheral, he sees the angel fidget nervously. "What is it this time?"  
Castiel lifts his head nervously. "I would like… to make my past behavior up to you. If you could give me some direction about how I might do that, I would very much appreciate-"  
"Look, dude." Sam waves him off. "You're good with me. I mean, I'm not saying it's not frustrating-" Castiel dropped his head "-but give me time, I'll get over it. Dean on the other hand…" Sam paused, thinking. "Why don't you just bring him a pie or something?"  
"A pie?"  
"Yeah. He's off on a beer run now. I mean tomorrow is technically Pi Day. Which is actually in celebration of the number, not the food-" Sam realized he was rambling and Castiel was staring at him in confusion "-but Dean will appreciate the thought, either way."  
"I will do so then." Castiel stated calmly, and Sam started as he disappeared from sight with the sound of wings again.  
"You're welcome." The younger brother mumbled under his breath.

"Well Sammy, I'd say that was a job well done!" Dean said cockily as he and his younger brother reentered the hotel room the following day. "Let's pack up I suppose and hit the road. We-" He stopped, blinking. "Cas? What are you doing here?"  
"Um…" The angel began bashfully. "Sam said today is a holiday to celebrate a food called pie, which he says you have a fondness for. I… brought some for you." The angel extended the large paper sack he was holding with a hopeful look on his face. Dean eyed him warily. Castiel hesitantly walked over and handed off the bag to Dean. The hunter peered inside, his eyes widening as he let out a low whistle. "Wow… that's something all right!"  
Castiel looked worried as Sam turned to look at Dean. "What is 'something'?"  
Dean emptied the contents of the sack onto the small table in the kitchenette of the room, and that's when Sam realized his brother was grinning.  
"Five pies! I guess we're staying for a while longer!"

Sam decided he should converse with Castiel, since Dean clearly wasn't going to do anything except stuff his face for the next hour, but the angel didn't seem very talkative.  
"Dude, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked, after repeated attempts to get a full sentence out of Castiel without any luck.  
"Yes, Sam, I am alright." The angel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just… don't like feeling that the two of you are upset with me."  
Sam sighed and rubbed his face again. "Look, Cas, we do have reason to be frustrated, I think, but that doesn't mean we're going to be mad forever. In fact, currently, I'd say you're forgiven on Dean's account-"  
"But not yours?" The look on Castiel's face was almost pleading.  
"Well, I mean-" Sam fumbled for words. "Let's put it this way, it's not necessarily you I'm mad at… more like the situation itself-"  
"Hey Sammy!" Dean called from his bed, where he had sprawled himself to enjoy his pies. "Can you pass me the cherry one?"  
"It's closer to you than it is to me!" Sam rolled his eyes.  
"But I don't feel like getting up!" Dean whined.  
Castiel started to move, but Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Just let him get it himself, he's just complaining."  
Dean eventually did go and get the pie for himself, as well as moving the rest of the stack to the nightstand, within easy reach.  
"You finished the peach already?" Sam asked incredulously, eyeing the empty tin.  
"Yep!" The older brother grinned around a mouthful of crust and cherries. "One down, four to go!"  
"There is no way you can eat all five pies." Sam said blandly, noting the fact that Dean's belly was definitely distended just from the effects of one pie.  
"Watch me." Dean retorted, stuffing another heaping forkful into his mouth.

"I told you you couldn't finish all five."  
His older brother's only answer was a groan.  
Dean had eaten two whole pies and worked his way steadily through every slice except one of the third, which he was now, between groans, attempting to finish.  
"Maybe you should stop, you don't want your stomach to explode or anything." Sam advised, knowing full well his brother would puke before that happened.  
"That's'not gonna happen…" Dean slurred, belching a little. Oh well. Was worth a shot.  
The hunter crammed the second forkful of the last slice of the third pie into his mouth and grimaced as he swallowed. His stomach was hugely distended and gurgling periodically, but he was determined he would _at least_ finish this pie, which was more than half of five, and besides that, it was apple, his favorite.  
"I would advise you to cease your gluttony." Castiel offered nervously. "You might make yourself ill."  
Dean just groaned at him in response and took another mouthful of the slice. He was so full… just a few more bites though…  
"There! I'm -groan- finished!" Dean smirked triumphantly at Sam.  
"That still wasn't all five."  
"So? Better than you could -groan- do."  
"Whatever. I'm going to grab some real lunch, Cas, do you want to stay here?"  
Castiel nodded, and Sam left the room.

Dean tossed the tin and fork to the side and stretched out on the bed. His stomach bulged out as he tried taking some deep breaths and rubbed his palm across his distended middle. He kept shifting position- he just couldn't get comfortable, and moaned again. Still shifting restlessly he miserably massaged his stomach with both hands, up and down and then in circles.  
"Ugh… Cas, I don't suppose you could, uh…"  
"Are you asking me to ease your discomfort?" Castiel was hesitant, normally he would recommend that the older brother suffer through the consequences of his actions, but he was trying to make things up to him..  
"Yeah, just work some mojo or something, right?"  
Castiel debated internally for a moment, then crossed the room towards Dean. He reached out his hand and placed his palm atop Dean's rounded middle to 'work some mojo' but stopped when Dean gave a contented grunt. The angel stopped, hesitated, then out of curiosity, began massaging the hunter's warm, stuffed belly.  
Dean cracked an eye at him. "What're you doing?"  
"Easing your discomfort." The angel replied calmly.  
"You can't just magic it away?" Dean said plaintively as he shifted again under Castiel's touch.  
"Well, I shouldn't really. This is the result of your own gluttony after all."  
"You were the one who brought me the pies."  
"Would you like me to stop?" Castiel asked him honestly, and Dean thought about it.  
"Not… really. I guess. It's kind of weird… but it feels so good." The sentence trailed off into a bit of a moan, and Dean laid his head back and closed his eyes again.  
Castiel felt a slight smile on his lips as he rubbed the hunter's belly in circular motions, feeling how stuffed Dean really was.  
"That was in fact, an impressive amount of food for a single human to ingest." The angel said after a moment. "You should not have eaten so much though."  
Dean groaned. "I overeat all the time. It's not like we can always get good food you know. And those pies were awesome. I guess I should say thanks for getting them." He grunted, his belly gurgling suddenly.  
Castiel glanced down at Dean's stomach. "Your body does not sound grateful."  
Dean laughed, and then clutched his upset stomach from the sudden pain of laughing. "Tell me about it. Ugh I think I need to sleep this off…"  
Castiel lifted his hand from Dean's abdomen, and rose from the bed.  
"Turn off the light, will you?" Dean mumbled into his pillow as he wrapped his arms around his bulging stomach, rubbing absentmindedly.


End file.
